The following activities will take place during the priority-setting stage: [unreadable] The LAC in consultation with the EAC will recommend funding for pilot research projects and for the educational and training activities of the P20 by the end of the priority setting stage. [unreadable] The collaborative research teams will begin work on the pilot research projects. Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, FirsL Middle): JUNN, Ellen/BUSH, Jason [unreadable] Eight Fresno State students will be selected for participation in the 8-week summer research rotations. Four undergraduate students and two Master's students will be selected for participation in the joint pilot cancer research projects at SBCC. Two undergraduate students will be selected for participation in cancer health disparities research projects at (3VHPI.